


Unpredictable

by ZiggyPasta



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, PWP, Porno without plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiggyPasta/pseuds/ZiggyPasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno had always intrigued Sephiroth with his quirky personality and walking contradictions.  But because of that, Sephiroth was always confused on how and when to act.  Sephiroth decides that to overcome this uncertainty, he must approach Reno face-to-face, even if it's uninvited in Zack's apartment. Shameless PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unpredictable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tifa-Amy-Lockheart](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tifa-Amy-Lockheart).



> Strictly a Reno and Sephiroth PWP. Minor supporting roles by Zack and Cloud.

The redhead was quite perplexing in many ways.  He was both nimble on his feet, yet clumsy with his words.  He was calm and collective, holding his poise through stressful situations, and yet, he was easily flustered with something as childish as a mere taunt.  He was thin, yet surprisingly strong and fit, hiding solid muscle behind baggy attire.  

He was brash, impulsive, and frankly, crude at times.  He would use the beautiful oak conference tables as his personal ottoman during meetings, kicking his boots up onto the lacquered surface to scuff them with whatever was caked on the soles from that day.  He looked impassive during the meetings; yet, he always seemed to know exactly what was going on.  When questioned for his input, he seemed as if he had memorized the entire meeting with ease and gave valuable and moving opinions about the matters at hand.  Whether it was about what caterer to order for an upcoming business deal, or a complex assassination over AVALANCHE figureheads, he always responded thoughtfully, even if his demeanor was anything but professional.

So Sephiroth was both surprised and not surprised to see Reno losing patience when knocking on Zack's door.

Sephiroth stopped in the hallway, observing for a moment as Reno sighed heavily and said something into the door that he couldn't quite hear.  He watched as Reno knocked again, and this time he could clearly hear him mention orders for a mission, and for him to stop screwing someone named Cloud and to come answer the door.  But Zack never answered, and Reno growled impatiently.  

Reno looked as if he had dealt with something like this before, as Zack _was_ known to try to not let anyone or anything interrupt his time with that shy cadet, whether it be just simple time together on the couch, or sex.  He was a stubborn man, but Reno was equally as stubborn, if not more.  At least, so Sephiroth thought.  

He really did intrigue Sephiroth, whether that was something he would admit to or not.  He always found himself watching the redhead from afar, observing and analyzing his behavior.  He knew enough of the man on a professional level, but then he started to wonder more about him in personal ways.  Was his apartment as messy as he dressed, or would it be surprisingly clean?  Was his driving as superb as his helicopter flying?  Did he only smoke when stressed, or when he was content?  Was he a picky eater, or would he eat whatever was placed in front of him?

Thinking such things about the man soon led to other harbored thoughts of similar questions, but even more personal.  He began wondering about his sexual orientation, if he was, what one would call, a swinger.  Reno did seem lax with his mannerisms, but in no way did that mean he was necessarily loose.  Reno had pride, that was apparent with the work he put into Shin-Ra, so Sephiroth assumed that pursuing the redhead would be a bit challenging.

Sephiroth did like an occasional challenge, and when he realized that his intrigue with Reno was developing into an _interest_ , he had decided to act on it.  He had previously tried to strike up a conversation with him, but it fell flat as Reno either seemed uninterested, or maybe slightly nervous talking with him.  

Another attempt failed shortly after when they were paired together on a mission.  The strange thing about it was, was that their conversation was flowing, and even Sephiroth was surprised with himself that they were able to hold strong throughout the mission.  But it mostly consisted of Shin-Ra affairs and the mission at hand.  There was no time to try to get to know each other, but then again, Reno didn't seem that concerned with doing so anyway.

This only seemed to strengthen Sephiroth's resolve to try even harder.

He watched as Reno turned the handle on Zack's door, and it opened much to his surprise.  The redhead then disappeared inside, the door coming to rest against the frame without shutting fully.  Sephiroth followed swiftly, listening as he could hear Reno calling for Zack from inside the SOLDIER's apartment, and nothing but silence responded.  A few curses followed the silence, and then footsteps began to come closer to the door.

Sephiroth was admittedly a bit irked that the Turk would be so bold to enter Zack's apartment uninvited, and he felt inclined to say something to him.  So he stood in wait.  He wasn't exactly sure what would happen, and he certainly wasn't sure what he was about to do when coming face to face with Reno.

And now, he was face to face with Reno when the door swung open as the Turk went to leave.  Reno's eyes widened as he scanned the man in front of him, and he looked perhaps a bit paler upon realizing who it was.

"Sephiroth  what, uh, what're ya doin' here, yo?"

Sephiroth took a step forward, and the Turk took two respective steps back into the apartment.  The door shut behind them both.  "I was merely heading back towards my quarters.  Coming from someone who entered Zack's place _uninvited_ , I should be asking you the same question."

"Naw, it's not like that, yo!  I'm here on official business."

"A simple knock would have sufficed."

"Ya know as well as I do that Zack don't listen.  When he's gettin' down an' dirty with that blond cadet, he's dead to the world," Reno said, finally gaining back his wavering confidence when Sephiroth no longer approached him.

"And _is_ he getting down and dirty now?" Sephiroth said coolly, striking up both an amused expression and a shocked expression from the Turk.

"Does it sound like he is?  He ain't here, yo."

"Then don't you think you should leave?"

Reno sputtered a bit, his temper quickly flaring in the way that Sephiroth knew it would.  "I would, but you're blockin' the damn door, Sephiroth!"

"You know," Sephiroth began, brushing a bit of his hair away from his shoulder, "I would imagine a Turk to be more composed in his mannerisms and actions."

"What's that supposed to mean, yo?" Reno said, his arms folding across his chest.

"Barging into someone's quarters, yelling, and not only that, you were unaware that I was following you.  It appears to be very sloppy work on your part."

Reno was quiet for a moment, his face twisting from annoyance to shock again.  "Why were ya followin' me?"

"It was more like  observing."

"Call it what you want, yo, still means ya were watchin' me."

Sephiroth was now taking a step forward again, and Reno was clearly squirming in that disheveled suit of his.  "You seem nervous."

"Ain't nervous, just  startled."

There was a short chuckle that came deep from Sephiroth's throat, and it seemed to make Reno even more nervous.  "Call it what _you_ want, it still means you're not comfortable."  He smirked.

"Oh, hah, hah, Sephiroth," he said, flatly.  "Didn't know ya had such a sense of humor, yo."

He ignored him, although his smirk grew wider on his face.  "You're  intriguing, I must admit."

Reno took a step back, his hands going up in front of him.  "Yeah?  Well, be intrigued at a distance, yo."

"Does Zack's relationship with that male cadet bother you?"

"What?  What the hell are ya talkin' 'bout?  Why would it bother me?" Reno said quickly, almost defensively as his eyes flickered against Sephiroth's in confusion.

"I doubt that the only reason why you barged into Zack's quarters was for official business.  Perhaps you are repulsed by his relationship?"

"That doesn't even make any sense, yo!  Why would I"

"To interrupt them, of course."  Sephiroth took another step forward, but to his surprise, Reno didn't move.  "Does it bother you that two men are together?"

"No, ain't no business of mine, yo," Reno said, his eyes scanning over Sephiroth still with heavy confusion and perhaps a hidden curiosity.  "Yo  are ya  comin' onto me?"

"Tell me, Reno, what would you do if you barged in on them together on this couch?"  Sephiroth motioned down to the black leather couch, unable to hide the smirk on his face when Reno followed his movements with his eyes.  Reno seemed to give his question a bit more thought than what he was expecting.

"I  dunno, yo."  Reno looked back up at him with a casual shrug, but he swallowed hard after.  "Don't see why it'd be any of your concern."

"Would your hand stay on the doorknob or would you let it drop beside you?"

"What the hell kinda question is that, yo?"

"Would you avert your eyes or would you stare?"

"Sephiroth, yo, I gotta get goin'.  Tseng is expectin'"

Sephiroth suddenly grabbed Reno's hand, bringing it up to the side and he gave it a rough twist.  When he spoke, his voice was soft, sultry.  "Would you apologize  or would you ask to join?"

"J-Join?" Reno said, his voice cracking.

"Is that your answer, or do I need to help clarify the question?"

"Just lemme go, Sephiroth, I ain't got time for this shit, yo."

There was a swift movement and a harsh tug, and Reno found himself being tossed against the couch.  He landed against it, crying out as if he were in pain, but had not felt any.  It was a skillful toss, full of anything but hostility, and it left him disorientated.

Sephiroth loomed over him as Reno seemed to collect his senses.  A mild panic crossed the redhead's face as he realized that Sephiroth was slipping onto his lap  not to straddle, but to pin him down.

"What the hell are ya doin'!?  Are ya nuts, yo!?"

That smirk on his face grew wider again as his eyes narrowed at the redhead.  His larger hands wrapped around Reno's wrists once more, pressing them into the back cushion with a determined force.  He took a moment to pause as their gaze met.  Focused green eyes met flickering blue ones; smirking lips met parted ones.

The body beneath him felt as if it froze, and even Reno's lips refused to move as Sephiroth kissed him.  At first, it was what he expected  tense, confused  and even the stunned sounds he managed between the moving of their lips was something he predicted.  Even when Reno finally seemed to gain control of his body and began struggling out of Sephiroth's grasp, it came as no surprise.  Growling, bucking, scrambling to wedge his hands between them  it all was what had played out in his mind.  

It didn't stop him from enjoying the redhead's reaction.

"Stop, yo!"  Reno finally was able to twist his head away from Sephiroth's, and he didn't try to hide the strained gasp of air that he took as they parted.  "The hell was that for?"

"I was merely seeing how you would react if I were to approach you," Sephiroth muttered, grinning down at the man who was writhing beneath him.

" _Approach_?  This was no simple approach!  Ya _approach_ me an' I'll greet ya with a wave.  Ya shove me onto a couch an' kiss me an' I'll "

Sephiroth lifted his eyebrows as Reno trailed off, his voice turning into a moment of panting.  "You'll ?"

"Jus' get off me, yo."

"As you wish."  Sephiroth slid off his lap and smoothed out his long coat.  He heard Reno clear his throat through an awkward pause as he stood as well.  

"If ya wanted to kiss me, ya shoulda jus' said so," Reno finally said.

Sephiroth slowly looked at him, finding that his mouth dropped open just enough to show Reno that he was shocked.  "I beg your pardon?"

"Ya heard me, yo."

"I  was not aware that you "  He also found that he was suddenly at a loss for words.

"Yeah, well ya didn't bother to ask, did ya?  Spent all this time _observin'_ rather than _approachin'_ , and all along simply askin' woulda _sufficed_."

They both stood for a bit in the middle of Zack's living room, and their eyes would meet and then flicker away.

"Then," Sephiroth began, taking a step towards him, gathering up his courage after it had been blindsided by this revelation.  "Would it be too presumptuous of me to ask if"

"Don't start thinkin' I'm some whore or somethin', 'cuz I ain't."

"Of course," he said slowly.

"But I might jus' make an exception for ya."

"You are," Sephiroth said, smiling a little bit, "rather hard to read."

"Gotta be, to be a Turk, yo."  Reno shrugged.

The final gap was closed between them as Sephiroth leaned into Reno, his hands sliding to his arms.  Slowly, he lowered his head, his eyes taking in the sight of Reno's lips.  They were gorgeous  full and lush.  His upper lip was curved just enough to favor a flirtatious smirk; his bottom lip was plush enough for teeth to latch onto for a sensual tug.  They looked soft, and as Sephiroth kissed him again, he felt his eyes closing at the confirmed sensation.

He could taste Reno's hot breath as their lips continued to move slowly.  There was a hint of cigarettes and a sweet hint of cherry-flavored lip balm.  He found himself beginning to seize that bottom lip between his teeth with the hope to taste more.

Reno allowed him, his mouth parting and his hands gripping the straps across Sephiroth's chest to bring them even closer.  He gave him a rough tug that Sephiroth enjoyed, and he voiced this with a low growl and a tug of his own in Reno's hair.  No longer was he wanting to taste only Reno's lips, and their tongues met between them with a swirling warmth.

Hands began to explore, inching beneath tight and loose clothing.  Jackets were shrugged off and dropped to the floor, buckles and belts began to jingle as they were undone.  Their heart rates were already racing.

Sephiroth walked forward, urging Reno back down onto the couch.  He continued to kiss him as Reno sat slowly and as he leaned down, his hair trickled over his shoulder, draping around the redhead.  Sephiroth watched as Reno purred and he pulled away from their kiss to brush his face along his hair.

"Soft," Reno murmured, turning his head as it flowed over his lips and nose.

"Thank you," Sephiroth said, watching as Reno seemed to be enjoying the feeling.  He glanced down to the red hair mingling with his, and he then wondered if Reno's would be as soft.  It sometimes had a coarse look to it, but the way that it moved made him think otherwise.  He leaned down more, his nose settling against Reno's scalp and he turned his head to feel it brush against his skin.  It was soft, albeit smelling a bit like cigarettes.  "As is yours."

Reno groaned, his hands blindly reaching out in front of him to tug the button of Sephiroth's pants open.  "Hope your hair is the only soft thing on ya."

Another smirk crossed Sephiroth's face over Reno's words, and his hands gripping his shoulders as Reno tugged against him was his only response.  His pants were soon open and slipped down over his hips.  Cool air met his skin, mingling with the redhead's body heat as he leaned in with another groan.

Green eyes flickered down, watching as Reno grasped his member, stroking it slowly.  He seemed to be observing what was before him with a heavy interest.  His mouth opened, a purr slipping from his throat once more as his tongue finally met Sephiroth's length.  Precum was lapped away, and the sight alone was enough to produce more.

Sephiroth's hand brushed away a few errant strands of hair from the Turk's face to watch his eyes.  But he couldn't watch for long, as when Reno finally enclosed his mouth around the tip of his member, his own eyes closed in pleasure.  

It didn't take long of Reno's tongue swirling about his tip before Sephiroth growled and pulled himself away from the wet warmth surrounding him.  Tension was churning in his stomach and groin, and a wet mouth would only be enjoyable for so long before he wanted more.  "Spit," he said, his voice low and rough.

Reno's eyes rolled up to Sephiroth as he held his mouth above the tip, allowing his tongue to dance across it, coating it with more of his saliva.  He dragged his lips down the sides, distributing his fluids across it slowly, teasingly.

"Just spit on it," Sephiroth said again.

"That's what ya want, I know.  But I wanna taste ya first before ya get a taste of me, yo."  He dipped his head down, his lips hovering at the base.  "No sense in lettin' ya have all the fun."

He wanted to respond, but his voice was stopped by a hint of a groan when Reno placed soft kisses against his member, then took him back into his mouth once he reached the top.  Sephiroth began to make even more small sounds as he could hear Reno's trousers finally drop to the floor with a thump and heard Reno's hand sliding against his own skin.  The redhead was stroking himself.

Sephiroth stepped closer, sliding further into his mouth and he couldn't help but smirk a little when Reno gagged, then moaned in what sounded like pleasure.  "Gods," Sephiroth muttered when Reno's nose settled right against his groin.  And he couldn't stop himself from pressing on the back of Reno's head and forcing his nose further against him.

Reno hummed, pulling his head back against the hands in his hair so he could bob along the length deeply.  Sephiroth was becoming very hard  filling Reno's mouth with heat and an irresistible girth, and his mind could only process what it would feel like in other places.  Reno seemed to be processing the same thought as he released Sephiroth's member with a gasp and shifted back onto the couch to look up at him.

"Now.  Spit."

Reno did as told before Sephiroth turned him around, pushing him against the back of the couch.  His hands smoothed across the redhead's milky skin, taking in the sight of his arched back, down to his tight bottom.  His eyes flickered down to his erect member between toned thighs, then over to a pair of blue eyes staring back at him.

"Like what ya see?" Reno murmured, ignoring a bit of his own saliva trickling down his chin.

Sephiroth smiled, his hand trailing upward and over his shoulders.  "I certainly do."  His fingertips traced up his neck and dipped around his chin, brushing up the saliva.  He then caressed Reno's lips as they parted, waiting.  "One last taste," he whispered.

Reno took his fingers into his mouth, coating each the same.  He moaned around them, feeling as Sephiroth pressed himself forward, his erection sliding against his backside, brushing over his entrance.  He pulled away with a small pant, fidgeting over the cushions, and the leather squeaked beneath him.  "Now ya can taste me, yo," Reno muttered breathlessly, his hips swaying.

Sephiroth circled Reno's entrance as he spread his legs just a bit further apart for him.  That alone was so warm, and he felt his eyebrows beginning to arch in anticipation.  Reno was making the same expression.  His finger pressed in slowly.

Reno continued to watch him over his own shoulder, wiggling slightly on his knees as Sephiroth began to move his finger inside him carefully.  He had a look of consideration on his face, glancing at Reno every few seconds to watch his reaction.  "I ain't delicate," Reno finally said after a few moments of this, and after a few more wary glances.

Sephiroth scoffed a little, bringing up another finger and began to press it into him, that considerate look gone in an instant.  "I didn't think you were."  His other finger disappeared inside.  He moved them together, unable to take his eyes away from his own hand as he could feel Reno's muscles begin to relax around him.  

Slender fingers were removed and replaced with the tip of his member, precum coating Reno's entrance as they connected.  A heat surrounded him as he pushed in, the smooth walls of the redhead's body causing his stomach to clench and a groan to escape his throat.  His hands wrapped around Reno's waist, pulling him back gently as he entered him further, their bodies fully meeting.  He paused for a moment, his hands massaging Reno's hips as he adjusted to the unbelievable tightness around his member.  He could feel any little movement that Reno made as he shifted on the couch in wait, and he wondered how long the redhead could last before he became impatient.

It wasn't long.

"Plannin' on movin'?  Or are ya just observin' again?" Reno said, his voice husky.

Sephiroth responded with a grunt, his fingers curling around his hips to hold him steady as he began to move.  Reno winced a little, turning his head so Sephiroth wouldn't see his discomfort, but the clenching around his member was undeniable.  He told himself he had to slow down, but actually doing so was proving to be difficult as soon as Reno began to grunt in time with his movements  in pain or not.

The leather was squeaking in time with them as well, broadcasting their actions across the room as the back of the couch was knocking against the wall when Sephiroth began to move a little faster.  He steadied himself, slipping one leg up onto the couch as he continued, thrusting deeper.

"S-Seph " Reno murmured, his voice muffled as he had lowered his mouth to the leather.  Sephiroth wasn't sure if it was to stifle himself or not, but when Reno lifted his head to cry out as he changed his angle slightly, he knew it wasn't.  "Fuck!"

Thrusting became pounding then at that word, and now one leg on the couch was not enough to steady himself properly.  His hand went out and gripped the back of the couch next to Reno, the other hand digging into the skin on his hip as best he could.

     The way that Reno felt was indescribable.  He was everything that Sephiroth thought he would be, and yet nothing like he expected.  Muscles constricted and contracted, both hearty growls and soft whimpers left those lush lips, and breathing was a steady pace of inconsistency.  It left Sephiroth wanting to experience more  wanting to _know_ more.  

Reno's hand reached behind him, pawing at Sephiroth's on his hip, bringing him out of his fixation.  The redhead was looking over his shoulder, his mouth parted and eyes hazy with lust.  He seemed to hesitate in speaking or moving, but eventually his fingers gripped Sephiroth's wrist and tugged.  "Wanna  move."

Sephiroth stopped, their eyes locking on each other.  He nodded and pulled out slowly, groaning as he exited the warmth of the redhead.  He stepped back, watching as Reno turned around on the couch and urged him forward again.  Sephiroth wasn't exactly sure what he wanted as he shifted on the couch, making room for him.  

Reno waited for just a moment before losing his patience.  "Lie down on the damn couch, yo!"  He grabbed Sephiroth's wrist again and gave him a harsh pull.

He resisted stumbling forward and lowered himself onto the couch, his eyes locking onto Reno's once more, searching his face for any hint at what he could be thinking.

A smirk crossed Reno's face as he placed a hand on Sephiroth's chest and pushed on him roughly.  It grew wider when his back sank down onto the couch and his body shifted almost uncomfortably.  "Wanna ride ya," Reno said, his eyes narrowing in a sultry way.  

Sephiroth watched as Reno slipped onto his lap, one leg nestled between the back cushions and his hip.  The redhead arched his back as he looked over his shoulder, grasping Sephiroth's member and holding it still as he began to lower himself down onto it.  That sight alone sent a tremor through Sephiroth's body.

Reno let out a long moan as he sat down on Sephiroth, taking him fully in.  His head tilted back when Sephiroth's hands began to rub his thighs, his thumbs circling firmly against his muscles.  Reno's moan drifted into a low purr, the corners of his mouth tugging into a smile.  "Lemme do some work now, yo."

Sephiroth could only nod.   

The redhead began to move, supporting his body with one hand against the wall beside him and the other doing nothing but stroking himself.  He moved slow at first, unhurried and meaningful.      

Watching Reno was mesmerizing.  His eyelids would flutter, almost as if he were fighting with the urge to close them  afraid he would miss a moment of this.  His lips would part, but he would utter no sound, and the hair that swayed in front of his face looked like it was bothering him, but he made no effort to brush it away.  

Sephiroth reached up to brush his hair away from his eyes, but Reno stopped him, smiling at him lazily as Sephiroth set his hand back down onto his hips.  The redhead muttered something about ignoring it and to not stop touching him, so Sephiroth slid his hands over his hips and around, cupping his ass.  He growled, his fingertips squeezing him hard.

"Dammit, Sephiroth!"  Reno cried out, moving faster on top of him almost angrily when he was squeezed.  "I said I ain't delicate!"  A clapping sound swiftly followed those words, and Reno's voice once again filled the room, but with a hiss and a pleasured curse.  "There ya go," he said, wincing a bit in the stinging aftermath.  "Dunno why ya think I can't handle a good spank or two."

"Or two?  That was only one," Sephiroth muttered, grunting as he began to lift his hips as Reno thrust himself up and down.  He spanked him again.

"Fuck!"  Reno yelled, then couldn't help but chuckle after.  "Again!"  
Sephiroth reached forward almost frantically, pulling Reno down against him as he wrapped one arm around his body.  His other hand trailed down Reno's spine and to his ass again, and he obeyed the redhead's plea.  The skin beneath his hand was hot now, quivering.   

Bodies began to moisten with a light sweat, accumulating from the churning heat between them.  The leather was sticking against them, making their movements difficult, even when they became shorter and more needy.  As Reno began to move faster, their grunts and breathless moans could not catch up to their actions, which only drove them to become more fervid.  

Reno started to swear more; Sephiroth started to lift and buck  anything he could do to continue this obscenity and push it further.  His fingers threaded through Reno's hair, tugging his head closer to his mouth as he growled.  He bit down onto his earlobe after murmuring his own lewd curse to him.  One hard thrust after another; between brimming lust, they could only grip onto each other for support.  Every nerve was tingling, each touch and noise swarming their senses.

For just a brief moment, Sephiroth tried to guess if Reno would keep his eyes open or closed, but as the tight heat around his member began to convulse, any shred of coherent thought left, and his own eyes shut.  He felt Reno's muscles go rigid, spine stiffening beneath his hand, breath swelling in his chest.  With one last heavy curse, Reno climaxed.  He released between their moving bodies without restraint, crying out with such carnality that caused Sephiroth to open his eyes once more.

Reno's eyes had been locked on his, watching him intently.  The gaze was overwhelming, and Sephiroth shuddered through his own orgasm.  He groaned when Reno smiled seductively as he was filled, continuing to move his hips to prolong the sensation for the both of them.  Their bodies finally slowed, their heartbeats coursing in time with the last of their emissions.  They didn't loosen their grip on each other for a while, even when their breathing finally mellowed and senses began to collect.    

"Sorry 'bout that, Seph," Reno finally murmured, his voice hoarse.  He was reaching up, wiping away his own hot fluid that somehow made it onto Sephiroth's cheek.  "Overshot my load."  He suddenly looked unsure if Sephiroth would mind or not.

Sephiroth tried to chuckle good-naturedly as it was wiped off, but was rendered breathless at the sight of Reno licking his own fingers clean. That unsure expression on Reno's face grew a bit when he didn't respond, and more was wiped off quickly with another apology.  But as his fingertips were brought to his mouth, Sephiroth grabbed his wrist and pulled it back.  "Allow me," he muttered before slipping Reno's fingers into his mouth.

Reno was now breathless.

When Sephiroth was done, they both purred in tandem and shared a sated kiss.  When they parted, Sephiroth began to shift beneath him, glancing around the apartment for his discarded clothes.   

"Hey, don't think that jus' 'cuz we had sex in a hurry, that we hafta leave each other in a hurry, yo," Reno said, urging Sephiroth back down onto the couch.  "I expect a little respect."  

"Of course," Sephiroth said gingerly, stroking Reno's back as he nestled back down on top of him.  

"Ya have," Reno said through a yawn, "a lot to learn 'bout me, yo."

Sephiroth found himself smiling a little bit, trying not to yawn as well.  "Of course," he said, this time more confidently.

When Sephiroth tried to move again, Reno, once again, wouldn't let him.  Even when he brought up the fact that they were still on Zack's couch, the redhead ignored him.  Sephiroth learned that Reno really was as stubborn as he thought.  They eventually fell asleep.

~*~*~

  
Trying to make sense of it was impossible.  He knew he had left his door unlocked; only select few could come into this area.  He knew that there was a possibility that one of those select few might have poked their head inside to see if he was there.  But during the time that it took him to pick Cloud up from the barracks and walk to their favorite restaurant for dinner, he didn't expect to come home and find this.    

"Sweet Shiva on a popsicle stick!" was all Zack was able to say as he threw open the door.

Cloud, who was beside him, looked away, his face redder than Zack had ever seen it.  "I wouldn't  think that either of them " He trailed off into stammers.

Zack only shrugged, unable to look away from their nude and tangled bodies on his couch.  He was in utter shock.

There was a pause between them as Cloud buried his face in Zack's shoulder, and as Zack continued to stare at them, dumbfounded.

"Well, I guess I should wake them and kick them out," Zack said, rubbing the back of his neck.  He hesitated, wondering the best way to go about doing this to not horribly embarrass them  even though a part of him would have loved to see their faces when he held up their clothes for them.  But then again, with Reno's cool nature, he highly doubted that it would even faze him, at least.

Zack glanced over to Cloud as he felt him suddenly pull away and head down the hall.  "Hey, where are you going?"

"Going to go see if Sephiroth's door is unlocked."

Zack blinked.  "What?  Why?"

Cloud stopped and turned around, giving Zack a very surprising sultry smirk.  "So we can go have sex on his couch, why else?"

"What!?"

Zack stood and stared down the hall, watching as the normally shy Cloud trotted off to Sephiroth's quarters.  He simply turned the handle and the door swung open with ease.

"You coming?" he called impatiently.

He watched as Cloud didn't wait for an answer, as if it had been a demand, and slipped inside.  He heard one of the men begin to snore from his couch as he continued to stand there, dumbstruck.  He eventually scoffed a laugh and shut the door to his own apartment before following Cloud into Sephiroth's.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! This was my very first PWP and my very first SephirothxReno fic. Like I said at the top, this is a gift ficcie to my friend Tifa-Amy-Lockheart of deviantART.com/Fanfiction.net. She asked for a smut ficcie where Sephiroth sort of blindsides Reno and dominates him into smex. Writing Sephiroth intimidates me beyond belief and technically I've never written a published sex scene before, so this was a new challenge for me. Blow jobs and sexy shower frottage, yes, but sex, no. Also, this took a really, really long time to write. Like … five months or something. *hangs head* Tifa-Amy stole my full sex scene virginity. Special thanks to Soyna/Albedosreqium for helping me with the direction of this fic, by the way! She pitched a few different ideas where I could possibly take the fic at a rather crucial moment towards the beginning, which really helped. So thank you, darling! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, Tifa-Amy and anyone else who might read this! And I hope it was worth the five month wait …? Yes? Maybe? No …?


End file.
